This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Dubay in the ONPRC Colony Demographics &Informatics (CDI) unit will provide Information Technology, Bioinformatics Tools, and Educational Interventions to support the Genomic Sequencing of the of the Marine Fish Pathogen Vibrio Anguillarum, funded by the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA). Our USDA funding will cover 10% of Principal Investigator's salary 9/07-9/09. Principal Investigator will work with an affiliated scientist to implement the MANATEE (http://manatee.sourceforge.net/) genome annotation tool, and populate it with genomic sequences which the project will produce from the Marine Fish Pathogen Vibrio Anguillarum. We will put additional bioinformatic tools in place for the comparative analysis of the Vibrio Anguillarum genome with other bacteria. We will conduct formal training of users on the use of the annotation and bioinformatics tools.